Unexpected Friends
by Voxel
Summary: Harry finds himself abandon by his friends during the Trwizard Tournament, but yet he finds himself friends and something more through the events that follow.
1. The Opening

Disclaimer: I own nothing and don't make a profit off anything.

Harry blankly stared at the half eaten piece of toast in front of him. His stomach quivered slightly from hunger before the threat of escaping butterflies ruined his appetite. Harry slid the plate away, as he began reflecting back to the last time he felt this nervous, siting on this very bench. He smirked as he remembered attempting to eat the same meal before his first Quidditch game. A small smile creeped upon his face as he recalled his teammate supporting him with their confidence.

The smile however disappeared as quickly as it appeared, as Harry quickly threw the thought from his mind. This time was different, there was no one to supporting him. No teammates to provide comforting words or patting his back in understanding. No friends reassuring him that every thing would end well. He was alone for the first time since he joined the magical world.

Hearing the shuffle of feet, Harry snapped around to witness a first year Hufflepuff stumbling into the Great Hall. Harry slowly glanced around, noticing their weren't many students in the Great Hall yet, but then again it was early Saturday morning. It would be a while before the students showed up in there usual herds. Harry frowned slightly as he made note to leave the Great Hall before the herds arrived. He preferred the quiet of an early breakfast in the Great Hall, it mean who could get peace from the badges. Though the recent weeks made him numb towards the "Potter Stinks" message that these badges scrolled.

Finishing his inspection of the Great Hall, Harry turned back around and return to the task at had. Today was he was required to participate in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, to handle a some great, unknown situation. But with this thought Harry smirked at this revelations, he knew what the first task was, well at least vaguely.

He had figured out the task over a week ago while running near the Forbidden Forest during his nightly exercises. Harry was a few meters away from finishing his final lap, when a out of place roar echoed out of the forest. Halting in mid run, Harry glance towards the source of noise just in time to a fireball erupt towards the heavens. Grabbing his wand from his holster, Harry made a b-line into the Forbidden Forrest until the chatter of voices met his ear. Crouching behind a tree, he snuck up to the clearing in front of him.

Lining the far corner, he could make out the rigid frames of four metallic cages, each containing a dragon eagerly attempting to make its escape. Immediately everything clicked in Harry's mind. This was the first task in some form or fashion, Harry silently made his way back out of the forest and jogged back towards the castle. The halls ways blurred past him as his determination drove him towards the library. Stepping into the holy territory of Hermione, he quickly sought out the magical beast section and began reading everything he could concerning dragons.

Harry felt the butterflies fluttering around his stomach. He was terrified, anyone in the right mind would be terrified knowing that they would be encountering a dragon in the next few hours. He ground his teeth together as he grimaced with determination, not to win but to survive this stupid competition, even if he had to do it alone. His eyes glazed over as he recalled the events over the past few month that lead to this moment.

_ Harry Potter applauded loudly with the rest of the students as Dumbledore called out the final Champion. Harry smiled as he realized this might be the first year at Hogwarts where nothing happened to him. This year would be the year where he could just relax and be a normal student with Ron and Hermione. He was smiling at the mischief that he could find himself into this year, when he saw Hermione's jaw drop. Panicked and faint, he slowly turned his head towards the Goblet of Fire where he saw the blue flame erupting from the top as it came back to life._

_Time seemed to stop as he watched a small scratch of paper shot out of the goblet into the air. The student body sat in silence as the parchment slowly drifted its way down into the hand of Headmaster Dumbledore. Harry felt his stomach drop as Dumbledore slowly read the name off the paper._

"_Harry Potter"_

_ Harry wanted to run. To Stand up and bolt out the Great Hall. He pictured himself puzzling his way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, bolting through the portrait, and up the stairs to his bedroom where he would find his Firebolt was currently sitting in his trunk. He could grab the fireboat and leap from the window and out into the sunset. He quickly pictured himself riding out into the darkness, joining Sirius Black on his adventures._

_Harry was shaken from his escape plan as he heard Dumbledore call out his name again louder. Realizing he had no choice in the mater, Harry slowly stood up and made his way towards the front of the Great Hall. The heads of hundreds of students followed him as he walked forwards, footsteps echoing though out the silent hall. Their glares looked as if they were attempting to pierce though Harry's soul, hoping he would drop dead. Harry reached the front of the Great Hall where Dumbledore sans twinkle pointed him towards the portrait chamber to the side, stating "Well… through the door Harry" _

_Harry hoped that his entrance into the side chamber would go unnoticed, but these dreams where quickly thrown by the wayside when immediately the three champions halted their chit chat. As he closed the door behind him, the three champions looked up at him curiously. Cedric_ _responded first with a bit of confusion in his voice, "Do they need us back outside Harry?" _

_ All Harry could do as was shake his head no as he made his way towards the center of the room to join the other champions. They held a questioning look, but before they had a chance to ask another question door slammed opened as Professor Dumbledore entered into the chamber with Snape and Professor McGonagall in tow. Behind them came an excited Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Sr. and the angry Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madam Olympe, and the High Master of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff._

_ "Extraordinary!" Ludo Bagman said a bit too excitedly, "Absolutely extraordinary! Ladies and Gentleman, May I introduce, as strange of a situation as this is, the Fourth Triwizard Champion"_

_ The three champions straightened up in shock, there faces betraying their true emotions showing disgust. Fleur Delacour recovered first with a question tone she quipped, "Izn't zis ze TriWizard tournament, how can there be four champions. Zis little boy can't compete" _

_ Harry's head snapped up as anger began to arise for the shock, how could she call him a little boy. The things he had seen in his short life would make most grown wizards tremble in there feet and flee like a first year. How dare they. In his anger, he found it hard to concentrate on the bickering amongst the adults and the other champions. Over the course of the next ten minutes Harry remember answering to Dumbledores question concerning the Goblet. He grimaced as most of the adults called him a lair but as soon he heard Mr. Bagman state that he was obligated to compete Harry snapped._

_ "ENOUGH!" Harry scream, his voice cracking from the stress of the emotions coursing through his body, "If I have to compete then fine! I will compete, but if I am not needed anymore I would like to leave" _

_ With that Harry Potter stormed out the room back towards his dorm room. The rest of the night proved to be a blur has he attempted to defend himself against his friends and house mates. In the end he all but gave up, not one believed him, not even Ron or Hermione. _

_ The next few days didn't help as every student student in Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang refused to believe his innocence. The final straw though came when Ron Weasley came into the Gryffindor common room with a large badge pinned against his chest. In glowing green letters the phrase "POTTER STINKS" flashed across, followed by "Support Cedric Diggory". Harry knew at this point he was alone, but he was not out. He would prove them wrong. _

Professor McGonagall,the rigid yet caring head of Gryffindor, firmly walked into the Great Hall with her cloak slightly billowing behind her. She scanned across the hall, taking mental notes of which students were already up and ready for the day, which weren't too grand in numbers.

McGonagall sat at her usual spot at the head table, grabbing an assortment of fruit from the tray stat magically appeared in front of her she began to eat. As she ate her light breakfast, she stared down her lion's table seeing only Potter sitting there. The light in here eyes dimmed slightly, showing the torment of emotion fighting over her concerns over young Harry Potter.

Minerva McGonagall was known throughout the student body of Hogwarts as a stern professor, but those who knew her knew that she cared greatly for all of her students especially the ones who resided in her own house. She felt her heart twist on the topic of Harry Potter, on the one side of the coin not a day went by where the memory of begging Dumbledore to not leave baby Potter with his despicable relatives, the Dursley's. No student should have to grow up alone, or be alone, especially at a time when said student could use as much help and strength as possible if they hope to survive the tournament. However on the flip side, Potter's academic performance the last few weeks had skyrocketed She couldn't help but feel pride as she thought of his improved academic ability. She even smirked as she remember even Professor Snape complementing her on Potter's performance.

McGonagall beamed as she recalled an event that took place a month ago during her fourth year Transfiguration class.

_"Weasley! Stop talking to Seamus and pay attention" _

_ Professors McGonagall's irritated voice cracked through the air, both Seamus and Ron jumped in their seats and turned towards the front of the class. She turned back towards Guinea Pig, and pulling out her wand she continued to lecture the class on the finer points of Transfiguration, "We must remember that transfiguration can not be forced, but rather willed. One will never force a guinea pig to become a goblet, but instead one must use their magic to will the guinea pig to change" With that she tapped the guinea pig and the students watched as it transfigured into a glass goblet. _

_ "Now, I have provided each of you a guinea pig, you have till the end of the hour to transfigure it into a goblet," She said finishing the lecture, she watched each student attempt the spell and was surprised to see that it wasn't long until one of her students successfully finished the task. Smiling towards Potter she noticed him quickly transform his goblet back into a guinea pig, attempting to feint confusion as if he had no understanding of the topic. McGonagall nodded towards young Potter as she continued to observe the class. _

_ Class went on for the next forty minutes with only Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, and Mr. Potter (secretly) completely the task. Collecting the guinea pigs, Professor McGonagall sent off the students with their essay assignment, asking Mr. Potter to stay behind. _

_ "Yes, Professor McGonagall," Harry quietly questioned her._

_ "Mr. Potter, I couldn't help but noticed your improved academic performance in class, in fact many of your professors have noticed these improvements. I take it you have been actively practicing for the tournament outside of class," McGonagall questioned._

_ "Yes, Professor. I try to find time in-between classes to practice spells. Its hard sometimes, especially when the library closes so early," Harry responded with a tired voice. _

_ "I hoped you would say something like that Potter," She smiled as she grabbed a piece a parchment and quill from her desk. Quickly writing down a note, she handed it to Harry, "Here is permission slip for twenty four hour access for the library. Show this to Madam Pince, she will key you for the wards, I will inform the professors so that they do not question late night habits."_

_ Harry took the piece of paper from her hands while she continued, "I am placing a lot of trust in you Mr. Potter, please don't betray it"_

_ "I won't, I promise!" Harry responded quickly as he turned towards the exit has he made is way out of the class room towards the hallway. Professor McGonagall laughed lightly as she watched him leave the room. _

Professor McGonagall smiled as she reflected on the progress that Harry Potter succeeded in making over the last few weeks following that event. However, the bustle of disjointed students slowly making their way into the Great Hall pulled McGonagall back to reality. Reaching for her wand, Minerva muttered "tempus". Seeing that there was an hour until the first challenge, she stood up quietly talking to her self, "Looks like it is time."

Harry felt a hand placed upon his shoulder, snapping his head back he locked eyes with the gently eyes of Professor McGonagall. He could see the hint of concern in her eyes as she began to speak, "Potter, the first task will be starting in an hour and the Champions have already made their way down to the grounds."

"Okay, Professor" Harry replied softly as he attempted to push his plate away, finding it gone. Harry slid out from the bench and followed Professor McGonagall out the Great Hall, paying no attention the small collection of heads following him as he passed by. Harry glanced at McGonagall ahead of him as they walked towards the entrance of the Hogwarts Castle, she didn't seem herself in fact she seemed worried. As they stepped out into the cold November morning, the damp grass glistened in the sun light as McGonagall placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"Now, don't panic," she said, "Just keep a cool head…We have many wizard standing by incase something goes astray. The main thing is to do your best, and no body will think any worse of you. Are you all right?" She finished as she looked down at young Harry.

"Yes, Professor" He said confidently, "I may have no one supporting me, but it doesn't mean I will give up. I will do my best."

McGonagall smile down at Harry saying softly, "Your never alone Mr. Potter, the staff are behind you and remember you never know where friendship may come.'

"Thanks," Harry said in a distant, yet understanding voice.

The pair continued walking down until they reached the newly constructed arena, the enclosure was of circular design similar to the stadium used during the World Cup. Along the outside, students could be seen milling into the arena not knowing what type of challenge they were about to witness. To the right side, Harry saw a tent erected against the corner of the arena.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," McGonagall said in a shaky voice as she extended her arm towards the tent, "and wait for your turn, Harry. Mr. Bagmam will be in there shortly to explain your task."

She stood towards the side, as Harry walked towards the entrance. As Harry walked into the tent, McGonagall could be heard whispering to herself, "Good luck Mr. Potter."

Stepping into the Champion's tend, Harry noticed that the room was separated into five standing areas. Looking around, Harry noticed that the four of the standing areas were dedicated to the each of the champions, where as the final central location he was currently standing in was some sort of communal spot. He glanced at the top of the closest standing area, noticed the letters C. DIGGORY glowing from a piece of darkened Oak. Examining the other areas, he noticed the names of the other champions in similar fashion. Finding his own, Harry made is way into his corner of the tent.

Looking around, he noticed that the area was scarce, just a small foot locker for his usage and a small sofa lined against the back wall. Knowing that he had about an hour to kill, Harry sat down watching the other champions prepare for the challenge.

Cedric Diggory was pacing up and down his area of the tent while, his Amos Diggory who he meet over the summer talked excitedly with his wife. There was a sense of exuberant pride pouring from his body. Harry locked eyes with Cedric made another pass, he gave a weak smile, fear pouring from his eyes. It was at the this moment that Harry made the realization that Cedric had no clue what lied before them.

Harry returned a forced smile has he turned his head towards Victor Krum standing area. Krum looked surlier then usual, to which Harry quickly accredited to the years of the Professional Quidditch Victor had up his sleeve. Krum seemed to be rapidly talking in Bulgarian to a dark haired pair which Harry assumed to be his parents.

Harry turned towards the final staging area where he saw a pale and clammy Fleur Delacour sitting on a bench. She appeared more composed then Cedric but less composed then her normal confident, unruffled self as she talked to two witches who shared her silvery hair. The first witch, who stood furtherest away appeared to be in her late thirties but with a youthful vibrance that put to shame most younger women. The other witch, appeared younger then Fleur, possibly fourteen or fifteen, but her pale skin glowed as the light of the roomed reflected against her.

Harry realized that the older witch most be Fleur's mother while the younger one had to be her younger sister. Harry found him self intrigue by the Delacour family, especially the youngest one. He watch as they talked rapidly amongst themselves, to which he assumed they were talking about the Triwizard tournament, though occasionally he would notice one of the Delacour family look his way. This continued for a while until the youngest of the Delacour family locked eyes with Harry's emerald eyes. Her pale face turned scarlet red as she turned back towards her mother.

The Delacour family sans father, sat around the eldest daughter Fleur Delacour as they prepped her for the first challenge. There wasn't much discussion going, mostly idle chit chat and gossip between the three Delacour women with their silvery hair glimmering from the light. This continued until Harry Potter walked into the Champions tent. Apolline Delacour looked over towards her daughter, Fleur Delacour, noticing a look of sadness creep across her face as Harry walked towards his personal staging area.

"_Is something the matter, my flower,"_ She questioned Fleur.

"_Nothing mother_." Fleur responded quietly.

"_Don't lie to me daughter, the sadness on your face reads likes the sun in the sky_," Apolline quipped back.

"_I feel for him, Mother_" Fleur stated towards Apolline as she tilted her head towards Harry Potter. "_He is alone, none of his friends have stood by his side if the rumors are to be believed, there is also something strange, different about him_"

Gabrielle Delacour, the youngest of the Delacour family at the age of 15 jumped up in shock. "_What do you mean no one is supporting him!_"

Apolline placed a hand on Gabrielle shoulder to calm her down, "_Fleur, I pray you are telling me the truth. How can Harry Potter be alone, surely he has friends that will stand by him_"

Fleur shock her head, "_No ma'am, his friends abandoned him, every time I see him he is alone in the library or in the dinning hall. Even when I pass him in the hallway he is alone. Word says that they got into a fight concerning the tournament, they believe he cheated his way into"_

"_That is a shame_" Apolline stated as she glanced towards young Harry Potter just to catching him turning away. Looking back towards Gabrielle she noticed her daughter trying to hide her blushing face.

Gabrielle felt her face turn crimson as she locked eyes with Harry Potter's emerald eyes, it was a shame that a young wizard had no friends that supported him. Everyone deserves someone to support them, and with that thought Gabrielle stood up and slowly made her way towards Harry.

Apolline and Fleur watched as Gabrielle made her way towards Harry, trying to hold back their smiles as she progressed closer. As soon as she was out of earshot, Apolline turned to speak to her eldest daughter, "_I see what you mean by different, he has a power that radiates from him, though I am not sure he even realizes it_"

"_I see it too mother_" Fleur replied as she watched her mother closely, she was unsure if she wanted to reveal the next bit of information. After a few second of internal debate she softly continued, "_He is also immune to our allure._"

Apolline face sharpened from the words out of Fleur's mouth, "_That is a rare trait indeed_" she continued as she watched Potter "_What other secrets are you keeping Mr. Potter._"

Realizing that he probably over stayed his welcome starting at the Delacour family, Harry leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes picturing the task at hand. He breathed deeply as ran through his plan step by step not hearing the gentle footsteps approaching him.

A soft, warm voice with a slight french accent brought Harry out of his trance, "'Ello 'Arry good luck with ze challenge."

Harry's eyes were greeted by the angelic face of the younger Delacour as he slowly opened them. He face shifted into a look of confusion as he responded to her, "Thank you umm."

"Gabrielle Delacour," she quickly interjected with a slight courtesy.

"Thank you Gabrielle, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl " Harry continued, smiling as her name rolled off his tongue. "But, isn't Fleur your sister. Why would you wish good luck to her challenger"

Gabrielle blushed as she heard the complement. _This is strange _she thought to herself, _I don't normally blush when a boy compliments me, maybe he is different like Fleur was telling us. _She smiled back at Harry, understanding his curiosity towards her actions, "Yes she is Arry, but everyone needs support and best wishes silly. I 'ope you survive. I'll be cheering for you."

Harry humbly smiled towards Gabrielle, attempting to from a reply when Bagman stepped into the Champions tent with his old Wimborne Wasp robes stretch across his somewhat overblown, cartoon figure. "I must ask all parents and guest of the Champions to make their way to the stadium so that we may prepare them for the first task."

Harry softly said good bye as Gabrielle made her way to the entrance with her mother, before stepping out of the tent Gabrielle turned her head towards Harry and gave a soft, caring smiled causing his heart to flutter. Watching Gabrielle exit the tent, Harry and the other Champions made their way around Bagman awaiting for him to continue his speech.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" Bagman said brightly, "Now that the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag," holding up a small purple, silk sack while shaking it lightly - "from which you will each select a small model of the think your about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is too collect a golden egg!"

Harry glanced around, Fleur and Krum seemed to have the blank faces of no reaction, while Cedric looked as if he was starting to turn green. He turned back towards Bagman as he began opening up the purple sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it towards Fleur Delacour.

Harry watched as the first three champions pulled a dragon figure out of the sack, taking notice of how Cedric seemed to turn greener then the colors of Slytherin each passing moment. Finally Bagman turned towards Harry, reaching into the sick sack pulled out the final dragon, a Hungarian Horntail.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"

All four of the Champions sat in silence for what felt like an eternity until a clear whistle pierced through the air. With that Cedric Diggory stood up and walked out the tent. This pattern continued until every champion walked had left the tent leaving Harry Potter alone.

Harry stared at the Hungarian Horntail model stomping around the palm of his hand as he slowly breathed in and out. He knew he was next and it was a mater of time before the whistle blew and he head his name called out. He know that soon he would walk into arena that could be the end of Harry Potter. The whistle pierce through the air as heard echoing from the arena entrance a voice calling out.

"Time for our final champion, Harry Potter!"

Exhaling deeply, Harry stood up placing the model dragon down on his locker and began to walk towards the entrance to the arena. Halting before he entered into the arena, Harry took a deep breathe and stepped into the blinding lights.

_Authors Note: _ Here is the first chapter of _Story Name _I don't know how often I will get chapters out, I am currently working as a software engineer full time and attending grad school. There will be weeks where I don't get updates in but there will also be weeks where I might be able to push out multiple updates. Reviews or PMs are welcomed especially with comments on how to improve my writing. I will also welcome suggestions. Thank you for reading. Also I apologize for any spelling errors.


	2. Of Task and Surprises

** I would like to thank every one who read the first chapter loved it so much that you wanted to favorite it. I expected maybe one or two favorites with a couple dozen reads, I am truly blown away by the reaction. **

** I would like to first state that I am sorry that I could not get this chapter out sooner, I have been swamped. Graduate School started to pick up, on top of working full time at my programming job, and trying to find a house to buy. It's been hectic to say the least and my stress levels have been higher then I would like. I wanted to take my time and be happy with what I wrote.**

** Thank you everyone! Thank you so much! Also I know that Yellow Jackets don't live in Europe, but the mascot for both my Undergraduate and Graduate work are Yellow Jackets. 10 points to the first person to currently guess them both. **

Gabrielle Delacour's eyes flickered back and forth as she watched a handful of wizards quickly scatter across the arena below her. She eyes followed them quickly as they began terraforming the arena landscape from its lush, green hilltops into a jagged mountain side. Slowly the green tops slid back into the ground as grey rocks slowly pushed their way towards the sky, leaving a growing stone pit in the middle of the arena.

Though Gabrielle wouldn't admit it aloud, she adored the subject of transfiguration and always found her attention drawn to these displays of transfiguration. She smiled to herself as she reflected back to her schooling at Beauxbatons, just last week her transfiguration teacher had pulled her side expressing her intention to help Gabrielle obtain a mastery in transfiguration by her twentieth birthday if she was willing. She almost said yes instantly, but asked if she could have time to think it over.

Gabrielle stared in continued fascination as they continued to transfigure the arena to match the native land of the final dragon, as they had done for the last three. When Gabrielle and her mother enter the arena two hours before the sight before them was quiet different. After being ushered from the Champion's Tent, Gabrielle and her mother Apolline made there way towards the main entrance merging their way into the traffic of students and on lookers. Passing through the entrance a short Wizard with a goblin like physique quickly approached them.

"Madam Delacour?", a timid voice squeaked.

"Que, Monsieur …" Apolline responded with slight unsureness in her voice.

"Flitwick ma'am, I am here to take you to the top box, which has been reserved for the judges and the family of the champions," Professor Flitwick quickly filled in.

"Zat would be wonderful, Monsieur Flitwick," Apolline nodded slightly as she placed a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder in guidance as they began to follow Flitwick. They made their way through the stadium, zigzagging though crowds of mingling students until they reach a box opposite of the Champion entrance. Entering the top box, Flitwick led them towards two plush seats in the front row.

"Here we are Madam Delacour, if you need anything please let me know" Flitwick said as he extended his hand towards the front two seats.

"I 'ave a question Monsieur," Gabrielle quickly piped in before Flitwick could get away, "I was wondering where 'Arry's family will be sitting?"

Professor Flitwick looked up at Gabrielle with a cold face and a look of fear and confusion in his eyes, "I am sorry Miss Delacour, but Mr. Potters family declined their invitation."

With that Flitwick, turned and walked towards the rear of the top box where he joined his fellow professors.

Disappointed by Professors Flitwick's response, Gabrielle followed her mothers example and took a seat and began studying her environment. As she looked around the arena, she noticed that the crowd seemed to be segregated by champion support sans Harry. To her left she could students wrapped wrapped in light blue clocks, proudly waving the blue and gold flag of her beloved Beauxbatons. Gabrielle smiled softly with pride as she watched her fellow students cheering for her deserving sister.

On her right, Gabrielle could see the students waving the blood-red flag of Durmstrang Institute chanting Krum's name. She noticed that this crowd seemed seemed to contain a mixture of students, some wearing the traditional grab of Drumstrong while others appeared to be wearing Hogwarts cloaks with a dark green trim. The side of her lip raised in curiosity, unsure to why Hogwarts students wouldn't be cheering for their own champions.

Finally Gabrielle looked forward, noticing the mass of Hogwarts sitting on the opposite side of the stadium. Like a sea of yellow jackets, students waved yellow and black flags with a badger displayed on the front. Gabrielle could barely hear them chanting the name of Cedric Diggory through the loud droning of the Durmstrang students. Finishing her examination of the arena, her face dropped as she realized the sister's statement was true.

Turning towards her mother, Gabrielle noticed a look of dismay plastered across her face, speaking softly she confronted her mother, _"__Fleur__ was right mother, none of the students are supporting Monsieur Harry. How could no one support him, the look of innocence was written on his face." _

Apolline looked at her daughter with curiosity, never in her life had she remember Gabrielle getting worked up over a boy. Something was truly different about this Potter boy to gain her attention so quickly. _"Remember child how easily people are blinded by the truth. Look at yourself and Fleur. Your both brilliant young witches, yet everyone see's you as an object due to our veela blood."_

Not knowing what to say, Gabrielle simply nodded when a blusterous voice rang throughout the arena. "WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE FIRST EVENT OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!"

"My name is Ludo Bagman and I will be your host today as we watch our four Triwizard Champions discovering if they have the courage to face the unknown. This task will test their daring along with their wit and ability to think of their feet. All great qualities of a great Wizard or Witch!"

"While our teams prepare the arena, I will describe the details of this first challenge. In short, each champion must simply retrieve a golden egg which contains a clue to the next challenge these champions shall face in February. To retrieve their egg, each champion must discover a way to steal it from a dragon."

As soon as the word dragon reverberated through the stadium, the honorable roar of a Swedish Short-Snout erupted from the center of the arena as if had appeared via magic. Much of the following events where a blur to Gabrielle, she remembered Cedric transfiguring one of the rocks of the Swedish landscape into the mangiest mutt she had ever seen, to successful distract the dragon. The transfiguration worked until dragon caught on to Cedric's movements and burned him as he tried to make his escape with the egg.

Gabrielle stood proudly with the rest of her Beauxbatons classmates after Fleur enchanted the Common Welsh Green to sleep, but took note to tease her about the flaming skirt later. Finally Gabrielle remembered cringing when Victor's Chinese Fireball smashed half of her real eggs after being blinded by the conjunctivitis curse.

She stared off to space blankly forgetting about the wizards below, transfiguring the arena to suite the final competitor, until the ringing voice echoed once again through the Arena. "Time for our final champion, Harry Potter!"

She eyes snapped up, as she quickly sat up in her seat to gain a better view of the raven haired boy entering into the arena. She couldn't see much of his face but his body language hid the fear he must be facing she thought to herself. There was no way some could face a dragon and not be terrified, yet as she stared at the emerald eye boy she saw a stance of confidence and determination. _"Merde," _Gabrielle whispered softly as she watched him, little to did she notice her mother smirking from her daughters not so silent statement.

Harry stared at the sight before him, his eyes glistening with confusion has he tried to take in the image. From his time waiting inside the champion's tent, he had heard the echo of dragons rumbling through the arena into his tent, yet before him laid a dragon quiet as night. The Hungarian Horntail laid curled around the golden egg, as its gentle deep breaths provided a stress that Harry wasn't expecting. How was he suppose to gather the golden egg when the dragon refused to acknowledge his presence, sleeping during the tournament. The crowd stared down on him as he quickly re-evaluated his original game plan.

Harry, realizing that he had a moment, took a quick look around the arena, he found his "friends" sitting towards the Hogwarts section. Hermione Granger had a look of fear plastered to her face, while Ron, his first friend, proudly held his Hufflepuff flag. Anger flash across his eyes as he quickly turned his head towards the judges box unconscious stopping when his eyes locked with the dark blue eyes of Gabrielle Delacour. His breathe hitched, but he quickly threw it out of his mind as he mumbled to himself, "Concentrate Potter".

Harry pulled his phoenix feather wand from his wrist harness and pointed it towards the sky and in a loud, clear voice shouted "ACCIO FIREBOLT!"

His voice echoed through the silent arena as the crowd became looking around in confusion to Harry's first move. Knowing that he had roughly a half a minute before his firebolt made it to the arena, he quickly moved around the Horntail. He assumed that some sort of motion or movement would enrage the dragon, yet every move he made was ignored by the slumbering beast. Harry frown, realizing that his only option was to waken the dragon. A path he knew was dangerous.

Movement in the left most corner of his eye grab his attention, looking up he saw the outline of this firebolt bolting towards him. Bracing himself, Harry reach out and grab the broom as it careened towards him. Harry quickly mounted the broom and pushed off into the sky. Deciding it was best to examine the situation from the air before awakening the beast, he quickly made a slow lap around the arena. Looking down at the dragon, the realization of no other way to proceed hit and fear quickly coursed through his body. Looking up he once again locked eyes with his competitions younger sister, her lips curled into a small smile bringing a rush of memories as he recalled her words before the task. Feeling the confidence rushing back, Harry softly returned the smile and pulled his wand back out, pointing it towards the dragon.

"REDUCTO!" he shouted loudly, aiming towards the dragons head. The red bold leaped from his wand and sped towards its target, in a mater of milliseconds the light collided with the dragons head with a large crack.

The Hungarian snorted and slowly shook it's head as it awoke from the impact. Lifting her head the Horntail spotted Harry floating above her head with a wooden twig pointing towards her head. Angry, the dragon quickly rose to her hind feet and unfurled her wings as a violent roar erupted from the Horntail's throat into the still of the arena. The dragon quickly followed this with a blast of fire aimed towards Harry.

Quickly realizing the danger, Harry leaned into his broom pushing it quickly towards the right as he fired off two more reductos towards the dragon. His aim proved true as he heard the sub-sequential cracks and ferocious roars that followed. Hearing the force of air as the dragon pressed her wings towards the ground, Harry pulled his firebolt up and pushed it towards the heavens.

Pushing his broom faster, Harry felt his seeker sense kick in and rolled his broom towards the right as a fireball flared past him. Quickly turning his head around slightly, Harry noticed the Hungarian Horntail pursuing his movement and gaining on him quickly. Reacting quickly, he pushed his body into the frame of the firebolt and drove to the left trying to to break away form the Horntail.

After diving a few hundred feet, Harry pulled from the dive before lifting the broom and began a zero gravity roll as the dragon flew past him. Pulling out of the roll, Harry banked back towards the arena and held his body low as he pushed his broom to the limits as he sped towards the golden egg.

As he approached the arena, he could hear the roar of spectators curious to what the outcome of the task might be. Twisting his head back, he scanned the environment with his eyes seeking the location of the Hungarian Horntail. In the distance he could see the towers of the Quidditch Field piercing the sky, while the towers of Hogwarts rose towards the heaven from is cliffside base. His eyes flickered back and forth, yet they couldn't find any signs of the dragon.

"Perhaps I escaped it," Harry muttered to himself, as a roar erupted before him. Snapping his head back, Harry quickly rolled to miss flaming breath that grazed past his feet. "Shit" he stuttered as he gasp of the audience made it to his ears.

Realizing there was no escaping the Hungarian, Harry quickly re-evaluated his plan and pushed the firebolt towards the heavens while quickly reaching for his wand. Taking a quick glance back, Harry verified that the dragon was still following him before reaching back and firing off two conjunctivitis curse towards the dragon's eyes. Harry was quickly rewarded by screams of anger as the curses impacted the Horntail's eyes.

Pushing is broom down, Harry began rushing towards the rocky floor of the arena as the angry, poor sighted dragon pursued him. Harry grinned as he pointed his wand towards the rapidly gaining ground. Twisting his wand in a clockwise circle, then jabbing it towards the ground Harry shouted "Nubelus!"

As soon as the words left his lips, a black cloud began to expel from the end of Harry's wand filling the atmosphere and limiting both his and the dragons line of sight. Flicking his wand back, Harry canceled the spell.

Gabrielle watched in fear as Harry and the Dragon disappeared into the black fog, she leaned forward grabbing hold of the railing before her as she closing watched for some sort of movement. Seconds seemed like hours as her grip on the railing whitened her knuckles, finally a large crash reverberated through the arena silencing everyone. Her eyes fluttered trying to find a sign of life or anything.

"Over there!" One of the Judges shouted, pointing towards the location of the Golden Egg. The audience turned as one large collective and gasped at the site before them. Harry Potter stood proudly in the Hungarian Horntails nest with the Golden Egg under one arm and his firebolt swung over his shoulder. With his head held proudly, Harry slowly walked towards the the arena exit while the audience slightly watched. As Harry walked through the exit to the medical tent he swore he could hear the cheers of two individuals coming from the direction of the judge's box.

Gabrielle and Apolline watched in sure amazement as Harry Potter strolled out of the arena as if it was nothing. Coming to their senses they quickly gave a short cheers as he passed through the passageway. The audience sat in silence as the dark smoke cleared, showing the form of the Hungarian Horntail still upon the ground.

Gabrielle watched as the Dragon Tamers rushed towards the down Horntail, wands in hand. She watch as a tall redhead, reached the dragon first waving his wand in a strange pattern which see assumed were some sort of diagnostic spells. Quickly the rest of the tamers caught up to the redhead, seeing their presence he nodded slightly. Each tamer waved their wand and multiple beams hitting the Hungarian Horntail at one time. Slowly the dragon's body lifted into the air and the dragon tamers, led by the redhead, retreated with the dragon in tow.

Gabrielle looked towards her mother and utter a single word, "Merde".

Apolline looked back at her daughter, not sure if she should be angry at her word choice or lack her of proper word choice, _"Fleur was right indeed, there is something truly different about him. Many will fear him even more due to his actions today, I fear"_

Gabrielle's eyes flashed with understanding as she nodded in agreement _"I believe you are correct mother. I don't believe there is anything to stop that however we can show him other wise."_

Her mother smiled as she watched her daughter talk about a boy in a positive light, in her fifteen years of life Gabrielle never showed an ounce of interest in boys. Instead her daughter showed distain towards male in general, but this was the fate of a veela. She remember her own childhood when men would harass her daily, looking at her as a piece of meat. She shivered. She had the felt the same about men as Gabrielle until she met her husband at sixteen, that was when she realized that there were great people in the world.

Harry Potter stepped into the medical wing of the arena and was blinded by the sterile whiteness of the tent. To his right he could see Cedric laying on a white hospital bed with burns covering the right side his body, it seemed as if Madam Pomfrey has take care of the serious damages leaving behind nothing but red skin. In the next bed over, Harry could see Victor Krum relaxing with a golden stitch flying around his hand. Once a seeker always a seeker, he told himself as he chuckled lightly. Finally to his left, he could see Fleur sleeping lightly, she shared many of the qualities of her younger sister but she showed a colder side to him than Gabrielle.

Pomfrey quickly rushed towards Harry, fearing the worst, "Mr. Potter, why must you always find yourself in dangerous situations. Now follow me."

Harry quickly followed Pomfrey to the closest available bed, where she began performing an assortment of spells. A few minutes of these passed before she put down her wand and addressed Harry, "Well Mr. Potter either you're getting luckier or dragons are your forte. Your free to go after the results."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Harry returned politely. As Pomfrey began walking away, Harry lifted his feet and began to relax in the hospital bed, smiling about the feat he just accomplished.

Harry had barely closed his eyes when the lovely voice of Severus Snape brought him to his senses. "If the Champions would follow me, I will take you to the Judge's Box where you will hear your result."

The four champions gently pulled themselves out of their respected hospital beads, their movements where slow and weary from their challenges, Snape however seemed to have other ideas, and set a quick pace for these champions. They snaked their way through the narrow corridors of the arena and up more stair cases then seemed necessary for reach their goal. Finally they reach a hallway where the sunlight beaconed them to their destination. Their footsteps were soft as they finally stepped into the Judge's Box.

As Ludo Bagman stood up to direct the four champion towards the front of the Judge's box, the crowed erupted in cheers for their respected Champions. Bagman attempted to gather the attention of the crowds, but its thunderous roars made any non-magical attempts to gain control impossible. Finally he placed his wand against his neck before casting a sonorus to increase the volume of his voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please calm down!" Bagman cried out, and paused as the audience began to simmer down, "Each of our four champions preformed brilliantly, and now it is time to reward them with their points. In forth place with a score of twenty-five due to their failure to avoid personal damage, Cedric Diggory"

Cedric stepped forward into the spotlight as the crowd cheered, his face glisten with disappointment for last place. He ground his teeth and held right hand in the air as the Hogwarts crowd erupted into chanting. After a few minutes of the cheering, Cedric stepped back so that Bagman could continue.

"In third place, due to the damage done to the dragon eggs and with a score of thirty, VICTOR KRUM", with this statement Victor stepped forward and basked in the glory of his fans. He smirked as he threw the snitch into the air, the snitches wings fluttered to life and bolted deep into the crowd. Refusing to wait for the crowd to die down, he turned and walked back to his position.

"In second place, due to her wonderful performance and ability to charm her dragon to sleep, Fleur Delacour with a score of thirty-four." Fleur elegantly flowed into the spotlight as the crowd roared to life, though it quickly died out has half the populous fell into a stupor trying to gain her attention and praise.

"Finally we have our first place champion," Bagman continued as Fleur stepped out of the spotlight, "His bravery not only helped him to gather the golden egg, but kept him safe and allowed him to outwit a Hungarian Horntail, one of the most intelligent species in the world. With a score of thirty-eight points the winner of this challenge is … HARRY POTTER"

Harry quickly stepped out onto the podium, expecting the silence to be deafening but slowly the crowed erupted to life as students and guest cheered for his success. Harry felt the taste of blood as he bite his lip in anger as the same students that had ridiculed and isolated him over the past month celebrated his triumph. He grimaced as he wished that the parading of the champion would end, finally after what felt like a lifetime the voice of Bagman echoed through out the arena, "Thank you everyone for attending, the next task will occur in early February, I hope you all have a great day"

Harry stepped down down from the spotlight as Bagman finished his spiel, behind him the students began shuffling towards the exits and towards their respected celebrations. Harry grimaced again as he realized there would most likely be some sort of celebration for him in the Gryffindor Common Room. He began to walk towards the exit when a silver mass of hair wrapped their arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. His body froze and blood began running towards his face.

"Congratulation's 'Arry! You did great!" Shouted Gabrielle excitedly as she released her hold on Harry.

"Thank you Gabrielle," Harry said we a slight stutter, his brilliant red face showed of confusion, "Why aren't you celebrating with your sister."

Gabrielle smiled causing Harry's heart to flutter softly, "I 'ave all day to celebrate with her, I want to make sure someone congratulated you!"

Returning her smiled, Harry looked her in the eyes, "Thank you, you don't know how much your support means to me. I hope you have fun celebrating with Fleur."

Locking eyes with Harry as he began to walk away Gabrielle called out sounding slightly more desperate then she meant, "Owl me 'Arry?"

"Of course, Gabrielle." He said softly has he turned away and walked out of the Judge's Box, not seeing the smile plastered to Gabrielle's face and the excitement in her eyes.

Harry made is way back down the snaking staircases until he made it back to the medical tent, on his bed he not only saw his treasured firebolt and the Golden Egg but he saw his bag which left in the Champion's tent. Opening the bag he saw he possessions were still there, including the miniature Hungarian Horntail romping around his sack. Pulling out his wand, Harry quickly shrank his firebolt and the egg and stowed them away into his sack before throwing it over his shoulder and headed outside.

Harry made his way up back towards the castle, avoiding the small groups of students that still remained outside. He assumed that the rest of the students had already found their way to the other celebrations, something he was hopping to avoid. As he stepped through the threshold a small, unconfident voice called out to him, "Harry!"

Harry quickly turned about seeing his fellow fourth year Neville Longbottom standing in the corner. He responded quietly to Neville, "Hey Neville, what's going on."

Neville looks unsure as he responded meekly, "I wanted to warn you that they are planning a party for you in the common room, you know in case you wanted to avoid them. I don't really agree with their behavior, but we weren't really close friends so I never said otherwise to their comments and beliefs. I realize I have been a terrible roommate and I should have spoken up, but I.."

Harry smiled as he listened to Neville ramble, maybe this year won't be as bad as he thought he said to himself. Stopping Neville's rant he quickly said, "Hey Neville, you hungry? Let's go to the kitchens."

"Sure," Neville responded as he turned to follow Harry towards the kitchens, people watching could hear to two laughing about the last three years as they made their way down the halls.

** I wanted to apologize for the time in between chapters I hope that this doesn't not become a trend but do to the fact that I don't have beyond the next 2 chapters planned out it could happen. Thank you all for reading, I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. **


End file.
